


[Podfic] Psych

by inkheart9459



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/F, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, fake dating au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 08:45:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6847621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkheart9459/pseuds/inkheart9459
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beca hates company parties, but if she wants to move up in the label she knows she not only has to go, but has to kiss old white man ass while she's there, which isn't exactly the recipe for fun. But then she spots a gorgeous blonde and the night looks up. Until of course she walks over to a guy and they're obviously together. Of course all the beautiful ones are taken...or are they?</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Psych

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Psych](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4701077) by [inkheart9459](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkheart9459/pseuds/inkheart9459). 



> I literally have nothing to do in the week between my last final and graduation so I decided to try making a podfic of one of my fics. This was the result.

  
**Download** : [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/lol533fla9r7or1/psych%282%29.mp3) (22 MBs)

Please right click and "Save As".

 **Length: 23:39** : ::


End file.
